


The Proposal

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluffy, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I saw a video of two women  proposing at the same time and thought that would be good for avalance 😂I can only write fluff.Mostly has typos I wrote it at midnight and I didn’t really edit it.





	The Proposal

The older blonde , some how after all the stress and hardships in this women’s life. Her hair was not totally grey.She wore her brown jacket she had stolen form her girlfriend so many moons ago. She wore it as she walked into a jelwery shop. Sara lance never thought she would get married. She slept with so many men and women during her youth. The thought that someone would want her more than one night never crossed her mind. Someone who would expect her demons and the skeletons in her closet.  
She never thought about marriage. She loved her girlfriend and her family. The eight lovely men and women she raised.They teased her for not marrying the woman who she loved.Sara Lance never proposed. They saw in the future they would be 82 when they got married. Fifty years after they had there first talk about marriage. Sara and Ava had one child.Her name was Megan Laurel Lance.A fancy lawyer with children of her own.She was loved by her mothers and raised by them. 

Still Sara lance never proposed to her girlfriend. Ava had giving birth to there child.Sara taught the child how to defend herself against bully’s. Even if she regretted that when her best friend Mick Rory got a punch in the nose. Sara smiled to herself and opened the jewelry shop door to see young couples everywhere buying jewelry for there weddings that will bankrupt them. 

Sara smiled and goes to the worker. The young lady looks up at her. She asks Sara all the basic questions. She then said to her “You’re proposing to your husband that different.”  
Sara laughs a little “Not the husband kind.My girlfriend will sure love this ring though so thank you.”  
The clerk looks nervous. She had said the wrong thing.  
She looks weridly at Sara when she pays in cash for the ring.  
Sara looks at her “I have been planning this since I was 30. Those bills are not fakes.”  
The clerk shocked a little, that they had been girlfriends that long.Nodded and puts the ring in a bag for Sara.Sara smiles and left the shop. She then when to mets her girlfriend at the beach they had been saying at.There 82 wedding anniversary they chose a old favorite of there anniversary trips Aruba. It holds a lot of memories for the both of them.Sara puts the ring in her pocket discarding the box and she goes to the spot Ava told her too.

Ava had told Sara she had a important meeting with the government today.So sara didn’t think twice about this. Ava directed a government building.  
Sara walked to there favorite spot on the beach. Sara couldn’t believe her eyes when a certain blonde haired women was on one knee and looked up to her like she was about to say something.  
Sara starts laughing and pulls out the ring she got earlier that day.Sara helps her up and pulls her into a hug laughing so much she can’t speak. Ava looked at her softly.Sara smiles and holds out her ring to Ava. “Ava Sharpe will you marry me?” Ava laughs a little and puts the ring on and pushes a strand of grey blonde hair out of her face. Sara smiles and takes Ava’s ring and puts it on.Everyone around them is laughing and clapping.They kissed not caring if anyone is watching.


End file.
